


Coach en séduction

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [276]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Alessandro doit tout apprendre à David...





	Coach en séduction

Coach en séduction

  
Alessandro rit doucement devant le rougissement de David, c'était très clair pour lui grâce à ce signe naturel qu'il n'était effectivement pas expérimenté. Il n'avait fait que l'embrasser délicatement après une victoire, mais ç'avait suffit à David pour devenir aussi rouge que la troisième couleur de leurs deux drapeaux. Alors maintenant, Alex devait se charger de calmer Trezeguet, au risque de perdre leur meilleur élément de la Juve. Se retrouver seuls dans les vestiaires étaient plutôt gênant habituellement, mais ça l'était encore plus aujourd'hui vu qu'Alessandro devait jouer les professeurs de l'amour au français.

  
''Tu... Tu m'as...'' Au fil des mots, David semblait devenir de plus en plus rouge, si c'était seulement possible

''Oui David, je t'ai embrassé.''

''Pou-Pourquoi Ale...?''

'' Parce que je t'aime Trez, c'est ce que l'on fait quand on veut montrer notre amour à l'heureux élu.''

''Tu m'aimes ?''

''Oui David, puisque je te le dis. Tu es mignon, sympa et vraiment doué, alors pourquoi je ne t'aimerais pas ?''

''Je fais toujours tout foiré, que ce soit avec mon pays ou mon club...''

''Peu importe Trez, l'important c'est le sentiment de bonheur que tu ressens quand tu joues.''

''C'est le même sentiment que tu ressens avec moi ?''

''Oui, il est même plus fort encore, tu veux que je te montre ?'' Alessandro demanda, et David hocha la tête après un petit temps de réflexion, alors Alex vint doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains passant derrière son dos pour le tenir prêt de lui. Il devait tout lui apprendre.

  
Fin


End file.
